


Taming Electra

by Lazulia



Category: Starlight Express - Phillips/Stilgoe/Webber
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Cock Ring, Electronents, F/M, From the author formerly known as Delphicoracle-Cat, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, NOBODY READ THIS, Orgasm Denial, Pegging, ball-gags, so much kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazulia/pseuds/Lazulia
Summary: In which the Components decide to turn the tables on Electra for a bit of wild fun.PLEASE study the tags list carefully because this is dirty as heck.





	Taming Electra

**Author's Note:**

> **CW warning: there is a ridiculous amount of kinky sex in this one, folks. Expect BDSM, cuffs, ball-gags, cock rings, strap-ons, pegging, prolonged orgasm denial, group sex, and dom Volta.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (Don't mind me, just moving all my StEx fics to AO3 for posterity. You might remember me as Delphicoracle-Cat.)

"We'll be trying something different tonight."

Electra, presently engaged in a rather heated kiss with Krupp, spared Volta a curious glance. He wasn't sure what was more adorable: the fact that Volta somehow thought she was in charge, or the fact that she thought there was anything different left for them all to try in the bedroom.

When Krupp released his lips, Electra shifted a little on the berth, as much as he could with his spike halfway down Purse's throat, and placed his head on Wrench's lap. He gave Volta an amused look. "Is that so? And what do you have in mind?"

He already had tonight planned out. They hadn't brought out the riding crop in a while, and he figured he'd let the Components fight over it. He would leave Purse to keep sucking him, of course. Purse had exceptional skill in that regard.

"You take such good care of us, Master," Volta said coolly. She tipped her chin and Electra frowned as Krupp rolled away and Purse released his spike.

He wasn't nearly done yet. Where were they going? "Hey! Purse-"

"And we decided it was time to take care of you tonight."

"Volta, what does all this-"

"Shh," Wrench cooed, interrupting Electra as she placed something large and round in his mouth, pulling the straps taut when he tried to jerk away, snapping them behind his head.

Electra made a loud sound of protest and went to slap Wrench's hand away, to remove the damn thing she'd stuck in his mouth, only to have his wrist caught by Krupp. He struggled, though of course he knew from experience that nothing got away from Krupp's hands.

Metal sparked against metal and Electra blinked nervously as he realized he'd been cuffed to the berth. Krupp repeated the motion, cuffing Electra's other arm.

Volta impassively watched as Electra pulled on the restraints until his joints strained, making alarmed sounds around the ball-gag in his mouth. She smoothly glided over to the berth and perched her leg above Electra's body, exposing her valve but deliberately avoiding any further contact.

Electra squirmed, his spike still hard and wet from the earlier attention, a tad panicked at what was happening here. He wasn't getting out of these restraints any time soon and the ball-gag kept him from demanding an answer. He noted with dim alarm that Volta was holding a palm-sized object in her hand and she smiled when she noticed his eyes landing on it.

"Here's what we propose, Master," Volta said, her voice gliding silkily on Master. "You don't need to do anything for us. We'll take care of everything. In fact, all you have to do is lie there… and once we've all had a turn, you'll have your reward."

Electra's eyes widened. His air intake quickened as Volta held up the mystery object: a brilliant, sapphire-blue metal ring. Electra's eyes widened further as Volta handed the ring to Purse, who slipped it into his mouth and gave his master a sly look before lowering his lips over Electra's spike. Electra jerked on the cuffs, struggling to press a moan through the ball-gag as Purse slowly mouthed down the length of his spike until Electra felt a sudden pressure at the base. The ring in place, Purse released the spike with a gentle 'pop' and manipulated the ring until it was snugly in position. One last little twist of the ring sent a shock from Electra's spike to his core, and he looked to Volta, alarmed.

"We'd like to make sure you last until all of us have had a little fun," she explained. She swung her leg over the berth, straddling Electra's hips, and leaned in close to blow cool air against his face. Momentarily dropping her façade, she whispered, "If you need us to stop, blow your horn. Otherwise, you'll need to wait until your turn comes."

Volta sat up, and her icy smile was back as she reached down to steady Electra's spike, pressing it against her dripping valve. Electra struggled to moan around the ball-gag. The ring was tight around his erect spike and he realized with a shock that the thing was connected to his systems. It wouldn't let him climax until it was removed. Until his Components decided it was time to remove it.

He pulled on the cuffs again as Volta lowered herself onto his spike with a languorous moan. He wasn't going anywhere. He was at their mercy.

"You're so kind," Volta purred, rolling her hips and controlling the slow slide of the spike inside her. "To let us come first."

"So kind," Wrench agreed. She pressed a messy kiss around the ball-gag in Electra's mouth, while her hands wandered over the dazzling plating of Electra's chest and found the sensitive dips around his chestbox.

Electra whimpered at the duel sensation of Volta's warm, wet valve around him, coupled with Wrench's hands scratching at the erogenous zones in his plating, and oh Starlight, now Purse was joining Wrench's hands and licking at the joints along his chestbox. Normally, this sort of stimulation would have had him well on his way to his first climax, and sure enough the pressure of imminent orgasm began to build. Volta's eyes met his as her pace quickened and she huffed cool little moans as her own climax approached. Joule appeared above her shoulder, wrapping her arms around the freezer truck's chest and tipping her head back for a kiss.

The sight of his Components kissing usually helped to catapult him over the edge. But now, as the two trucks kissed and Volta suddenly snapped her hips back and forth, tightening around his spike as she moaned into Joule's mouth, the ring prevented him from getting there.

The tingles of impending climax stopped at the base of his spike, making him moan and tremble in frustration.

"He's never made that sound before," Purse observed.

Electra shot him an affronted look. If he wasn't gagged and cuffed to this berth he'd be giving Purse such a punishment.

"I think he'll be singing for us before the night is over." Volta heaved herself off with a satisfied smile and paused to kiss Joule again before rolling away.

"Now, we were thinking of trying something new," Wrench said. Her hands continued to tease his chest plating. Electra still teetered on the edge and the sensation was not helping. "To be specific, Krupp was thinking of trying something new."

Electra's eyes widened as he caught her meaning. He panicked as visions of Krupp's thick, long spike danced in his head. He'd never let Krupp take him, not for lack of asking and trying and begging on his Components' parts. Krupp was big. That thing was going to split him in two!

"Oh, don't worry," Wrench soothed, running her hands along Electra's chest, stopping to purposefully dig her fingertips in and scratch the sensitive metal. Electra released a keening wail around the ball-gag. "We wouldn't expect you to handle Krupp without a little preparation first. Right, Joule?"

Electra knew, before he even raised his head, what Joule was wearing. He'd watched many times as Joule put on her much-loved strap-on and let the other Components ride her. Electra normally found the sight quite arousing—when it was going inside someone else.

He managed to raise his head as Joule rolled closer, fire in her eyes as she caressed the thick strap-on hooked around her hips. Nine inches of bright red artificial spike winked at him from between Joule's legs and Electra whimpered again, shaking his head. He suddenly remembered that the thing could vibrate hard enough to crack teeth and he wasn't sure if that made things better or worse. Purse and Wrench certainly seemed to enjoy it whenever Joule bent them over and used it. What was it like?

Electra's lips spasmed around the ball-gag. He watched Volta, recovered from her orgasm, roll over to Joule and kiss her heatedly. He was so preoccupied with watching them that he nearly jumped when Wrench took one of his legs, bending it towards his chest while Krupp did the same with his other leg, opening him, exposing him.

Volta released Joule's lips and allowed her to roll a little closer. She caressed his tingling spike before her fingers found his entrance, wet and slippery from his natural lubrication, so far untouched as far as his Components were concerned.

Someone pressed a tender kiss to his forehead and Electra trembled, joints straining against the hands that held him wide open. "Relax," Purse said soothingly, kissing him again, sliding his hands down his master's chest and rubbing the sensitive edges of his chestbox.

"It'll feel good," Volta promised, as Joule pressed her fingers inside him. The sensation was foreign and Electra squirmed. Two fingers turned into three, teasing him more than stretching him, and soon she slipped them out and Electra squeezed his eyes shut until he felt the tip of the artificial spike pressing against him.

He tried to kick his legs free, but Wrench and Krupp held him tight. He focused on Purse's little kisses and touches as the pressure grew until he stretched and the spike slid inside him. Electra moved as though shocked, moaning loudly around the ball-gag. It didn't hurt exactly, Starlight knows he was already plenty wet, but it stretched tremendously, and Joule was wasting no time in pressing in to the hilt until her hips were flush against him.

"We told you it would feel good," Joule said with a grin, as Electra dazedly stared up at her. She rolled her hips and pulled the spike out and back in again, and as Electra adjusted to the sensation of being so stretched and filled, he agreed that it did feel good. Very good, in fact, as Joule thrust hard and filled him deeper, and that was going to be problem, as the snugness of the ring around the base of his spike reminded him that he wasn't going to finish any time soon.

"Now, Master, let's see how this feels," Volta said. She slipped her hands around Joule's body, caressing her from breastplate to valve, taking a moment to run her fingers over Electra's wet, stretched entrance. "Prepare yourself…"

Electra tensed, feeling Volta's fingers leave him and fiddling with the base of the strap-on. He heard a small click and Joule's moan of delight was drowned by his own drawn-out cry as the artificial spike began to vibrate.

The vibrations shook him to his core, hitting spots deep inside him he didn't know existed. He yanked hard on the cuffs, his legs shaking helplessly against the hands that held them as Joule thrust inside him, her mouth open in a wide smile of pleasure. The spike must have been connected to her in some way so she could enjoy its vibrations.

The harder Joule pounded, the harder Electra's body shook, mindless with growing pleasure, the vibrations rattling him to his core with sharp spikes of pleasure. He dimly heard his own voice pushing out mindless animalistic sounds around the gag, dimly heard Purse whispering assurances to him and dimly heard Joule's happy moans rising to a peak. It was all too much.

Electra's body went rigid, struggling to curl it on itself, struggling for orgasm. Electra sobbed at the sensation. His spike twitched and throbbed against his pelvis, the ring holding tight at the base, almost to the point of pain. It was a relief when Joule slammed into him one last time, grinding against her end of the artificial spike, her supple body trembling as she rode out what looked to be a deeply enjoyable orgasm. Electra wanted to cry in jealousy.

Volta reached between their joined bodies and Electra sagged in Wrench and Krupp's arms as the vibrations stopped. His body still thrummed with the aftershocks, especially as Joule slowly withdrew the spike from his body and rolled into Volta's arms, a bright, satisfied smile on her face.

Electra moaned softly, struggling to pump air into his systems as his straining legs were lowered back onto the berth. A hand gently stroked his aching spike, pinching the tip, and drifted down to caress his twitching entrance, soaked in his own natural lubrication. Electra blinked until Wrench's face came into focus, smiling serenely at him.

"I think he's ready," Wrench said.

"He's been doing so well," Krupp said, leaning in to press a kiss to Electra's temple.

Volta waited until she was quite done kissing Joule before rolling over, sweeping her gaze over her Master's quivering body, and nodded coolly.

She removed the ball-gag. Electra moaned brokenly, drawing in air to cool his systems, a long string of saliva spilling from his mouth as he worked his aching jaw.

"D-Damn…" he said brokenly. "Damn you, Volta!"

Volta let the gag dangle threateningly from her fingers. "Excuse me? Is that any way to talk to us?"

"After everything we've done for you tonight?" Purse said with a 'tsk'.

"You would think he'd know the word 'please'," Krupp said. "After all, he's made us say it often enough…"

The cuffs were unlatched from his wrists. What now? Was it all a ruse and it was finally his turn? He didn't know how much longer he could take this. His limbs were shaky and weak from the prolonged teasing and his spike throbbed, aching for release. Worst of all, he hated to admit it, but he missed the sensation of having something large and thick deep inside him.

"Please…"

"Please what, Master?" Volta cooed, wiping away some of the wetness from his chin.

"I… I…" This wasn't right. He didn't beg; he never begged. Usually he was the one who came first, and usually second and sometimes third. He always made sure his Components were satisfied, of course. But they'd never made him beg before. It felt dirty. It felt demeaning. It felt…

Oh Starlight. It felt good.

"Please, Volta," he begged, whimpered as Krupp and Purse pulled him up to sit, flipped him over onto his knees, his spike heavy and hard between his legs. His arms were pulled taut behind him, with the clanking sound of metal on metal as he was cuffed again.

"Tell me what you need," Volta said, cupping his chin and bringing her face closer to his. Her eyes were stern but amused.

If he played the game, she might take pity on him. "I need to come. Please!"

"And you will," Volta whispered. She rewarded him with a kiss and patted his cheek as she drew away. Purse took her place. "As soon as we've all finished here, you'll have your reward."

"We-?" Electra's question was swallowed as Purse kissed him deeply. Electra moaned softly; he always loved kissing Purse, and this almost distracted him from the intensity of his unsatisfied arousal. At least until Krupp's hands landed on his rear.

Electra jumped. He knew what was coming, and even Purse's mouth couldn't distract him as Krupp's hands wandered up and down his back, teasing the sensitive dips in his plating, before returning to his rear. Fingertips rubbed at his stretched entrance, while Purse teased his slick, dripping spike. Electra released a keening wail and collapsed against Purse's shoulder.

"Relax, Master," Purse whispered, slowly massaging Electra's spike. "You're so close now…"

Yes, close to blowing a fuse and sizzling his circuits. Electra meant to say this, but it came out as a garbled moan as he felt the thick tip of Krupp's spike against his entrance, rubbing against the lubrication there. Inch by inch it stretched and burned as it slid inside him and suddenly Electra's cooling fans kicked in as he forgot how to draw in air.

It was too much and yet not enough, and his spike twitched helplessly in Purse's grasp as Krupp's spike filled him to the brim.

"It's good, isn't it?" Purse purred. Electra could only whimper incoherently into the truck's neck joint as Krupp pulled out slowly, strong hands on his hips, picking up speed as he thrust back in. It was good. It was pain and pleasure and it filled an ache he never realized he'd had, and when Krupp slammed into him again, sending a jolt through his body, Electra sobbed as he felt the pressure of orgasm building and halting at the base of his spike.

It didn't help that Purse's hand was still on him, stroking him slightly, though Electra's foggy senses dimly registered a second and third hand on him, touching his shaft, teasing the tight ring, caressing the spot where Krupp was slowly fucking him, stretching him to his very limits.

Electra peeled his face from Purse's neck and gaped as he saw Wrench, kneeling before him, his spike in her hand, a twinkle in her eyes as she rolled to her front, raising her rear until his spike touched the wet heat of her valve.

Oh Starlight, no. She wouldn't. He couldn't handle this on top of everything else. "No," he gasped brokenly. "Please, no, I can't—aaah!"

All it took was a twist of Wrench's hips and Electra's spike slid deep inside her. Wrench released a sigh of pure satisfaction, dropping her face to rest on her folded arms and letting the power of Krupp's thrusts drive her master's spike in and out of her.

It felt good. It always did, and his cooling fans whirred louder to try and keep up with the overstimulation to his body. If this kept up much longer, he was going to shut down before he could climax.

"Bring him over," said Volta, and the command made no sense to Electra's dazed senses until he felt Krupp's hands on the back of his shoulders, pushing him downward, making him bend over. He was able to rest some of his weight on Wrench's body, and in fact she seemed to appreciate the slight change in position, swaying her hips and muffling her groan against her crossed arms.

Electra blinked as Purse's glistening spike came into view. He watched passively as Volta's hand stroked it a few times, and then a hand caught the back of his hair, holding him in place as the spike pressed against his lips. Krupp's motions made his entire body move back and forth and it wasn't long before the spike filled his mouth.

He sucked on instinct, remembered Volta's decree that all his Components needed to come before he could, and sucked harder. Purse's loud moan filled the air, mingled with Wrench's pleased sounds, intercut with Krupp's rhythmic huffs.

Electra, for his part, could do little more than moan incoherently around the heady tang of the spike in his mouth. It was difficult to breathe, especially when his systems were so preoccupied with the triple assault on his body that he was lucky his memory banks even remembered the concept of breathing.

It was Volta who held the back of his head, petting his hair tenderly, holding him in place on Purse's spike as he tried to pull away for a moment to regain some control.

"You're doing so well," Volta said. Purse's soft moans abruptly became deeper and huskier and Electra nearly panicked as a sudden hard thrust sent Purse's spike halfway down his throat. He swallowed around it, confused as Joule's leg hooked against the side of the berth, and it took several more moments before he realized that Purse was now the lucky receiver of Joule's strap-on.

Drool and lubrication dripped down his chin and as he struggled not to gag around the spike in his throat, he decided it was a good thing that Joule was helping. The quicker Purse was finished, the quicker someone could remove the ring and just let him come, for Starlight's sake!

His spike began to throb mercilessly and with an incoherent noise he realized Wrench had begun pushing back against him, driving his spike harder and deeper inside her valve as she began to clench around him. She was getting close, Electra could tell. She always did this when she was close. So far Electra had kept himself quite still and had let him Components rock and thrust and abuse and manipulate his body, and now he forced his shaking knees to brace against the berth so he could rock his hips into Wrench and help her along.

It worked. It also caught Krupp's attention, who responded with a rumbling moan and a rough thrust that sent Electra shunting hard into Wrench and nearly pitching off the berth.

Evidently it was all Wrench needed. She arched and panted and ground her rear on Electra's spike, closing tightly around his over-sensitized length.

It was torture. Sweet, unending torture. His nerve endings were frayed and it was only a slight relief when Wrench pulled herself free and rolled herself off the berth with a pleased smile.

Now that Wrench was gone, Electra had nothing to brace his body against, and he was too dazed to try and figure out how to support himself. Volta caught him by the shoulders and held him up before he could fall flat on his face, before Purse's spike could slip from his mouth.

Purse and Krupp created a rhythm, with one pushing in while the other pulled out, a steady rhythm of pressure in his mouth and friction in his rear that made his entire body jerk involuntarily.

Volta's hands were cool against his shoulder plating as he held him. "You're so close, Master."

Electra met her eyes and whimpered like a wounded beast. Purse's long, breathy moan drowned him out and suddenly he felt the thick spike begin to pulse against his lips.

Purse's hands landed on his hair, holding him in place, pulling his spike out. Electra frowned, drooling messily. The spike was still hard as Joule reached over and wrapped her hand around it, stroking quickly.

"O-Open," Purse commanded.

Electra did, opening his slack mouth. Purse thrust his hips against Joule's hand and moaned breathily as he climaxed.

The first jet of fluid landed inside Electra's mouth. The rest, deliberately aimed, splashed against his cheek, lips, and forehead. Electra lapped at his lips, tasting the warm fluid, swallowing what he could as he panted harshly.

"We should be recording this," Wrench sighed. She dipped her fingers in the mess on Electra's face, smearing it, running it through his hair.

Electra weakly jerked his head away. He must have looked like a pitiful, exhausted, come-fluid-soaked mess. "Please, stop… ah!"

He only just realized Krupp had stopped pounding him. The armaments truck's thick hands grabbed his thighs, pulling him up to sit, careful not to disconnect them. Electra tensed as his spike bobbed helplessly. He was now sitting in Krupp's lap, the thick spike reaching new depths inside him.

"I think you've earned this," Krupp said. His touch was light as he caressed Electra's chest, wandering down his master's front until he gently teased Electra's spike.

Electra convulsed. Too much, too sensitive. Too wound up. He was going to overheat, or melt down, and then Krupp began to thrust up into him, making him cry out. His vision blurred madly as he tried to focus on the trucks here in the room with him. Purse, his head resting on Joule's shoulder. Volta, nodding with a smile on her face. Wrench, moving towards him in response to Volta's nod, placing her hands on his thighs. Krupp's low rumbling groans were loud in his ears. His Components had reduced him to a begging, weeping, incoherent mess.

Krupp's teeth made dents in his shoulder plating as he jerked up once, twice, and then a third time, and Electra felt two things happen at once: thick hot fluid filling him to overflowing, and Wrench's hands on the base of his spike, disconnecting the ring with a small jolt of electricity. "Now, finish for us…"

For a moment, the only thing Electra registered was his body's uncontrollable shaking before sweet, hot pleasure rushed from his core to his spike to his entire body. Oh Starlight, it was relief and release all at once. He heard his own voice making loud, choked, undignified moans of pleasure, felt the fluid jetting violently from his spike in thick pulses. It splattered against his face. He didn't care.

His body sagged helplessly, as though he'd been completely disconnected from his limbs, and for several seconds all he heard were his own soft moans and the loud hum of his cooling fans before his systems gave up entirely and he blacked out.

***

"Joule, move your leg."

"But I'm comfortable here!"

"Be comfortable elsewhere! You're taking up half of him!"

"Children, please keep your arms and legs to yourselves and quiet down already?"

"Sshh, he's coming back…"

Electra woke slowly, stirring on the berth before giving up his attempt to move. His systems were still struggling to boot properly and his limbs felt shaky and weak. His arms were free though. He was free, and lying on his back, and everything felt hazy yet so good.

He felt a gentle brushing against his face and cracked his eyes open to see Volta, smiling gently, wiping the fluid from his face with a cloth. He must not have been passed out for too long, then, if he was still being cleaned up. He was too exhausted to check his internal chronometer.

Exhausted and, as his body still pulsed from the residual orgasm, so very satisfied.

He managed to shift a bit on the berth and noticed Joule was plastered to his left side, her head cuddled against his shoulder. Purse was busy batting Joule's leg away, his head on Electra's stomach, his leg wrapped around his master's. Volta sat by his right shoulder, cleaning his plating, and Wrench now picked up his head, letting it fall gently in her lap while she stroked his hair. Krupp cuddled up a bit closer and threw his arm over Electra's chest. They were silent, content, piled up against their master.

He really should have been mad at them for what they'd just put him through.

He listened to the low hum of his cooling fans, the happy, electric purring of his Components, cuddled up tight, their limbs wrapped around him and each other, slowly drifting off to recharge. He managed to move his arms, draping one around Joule's shoulders, the other around Krupp's. Rolling his aching neck, he pressed a kiss to Volta's head.

"Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> Aftercare, kids! It's important. Love each other.


End file.
